Publishing can include distribution of printed works, such as books, newspapers, magazines, journals, etc. and the electronic distribution of a work to electronic resources, such as electronic books (e-books), websites, blogs, etc. Typically, in the publishing industry, a publisher corrects typographical errors (typos) made in the author's work. Conventional solutions, such as typo detection tools, can help authors find the typos in their works before they submit their works to a publisher. However, such conventional solutions have limited capabilities in defining the standard for identifying typos. Typically, traditional solutions use a general dictionary to define the scope of errors.
Certain types of spellings could be typos in some situations and may not be typos in other situations. For example, in the computer industry the term “Bluetooth” is usually constructed as one word. According to a general dictionary, “Bluetooth” may be identified as a typo and may be recommended to be separated into two words and/or to not capitalize the letter “B.” Conventional typo detection solutions may result in an inefficient use of resources by incorrectly identifying typos in works which may result in publishers attempting to make corrections in a work that are not warranted.